El Botón de Cerezo
by Naoko Tachido
Summary: *CONTINUACIÓN DE "LA SANGRE DE UN MAGO"* Las cuatro Cartas Rebeldes de Clow aparecen, y Syaoran y Eriol regresan para pelear contra ellas. Pero después aparece otro enemigo mucho peor, que amenaza a toda la Tierra, y su nombre es... Kinomoto Sakura.
1. Un 30 de noviembre...

El Botón de Cerezo

El Botón de Cerezo

_ _

__

_Un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura escrito por [Naoko Tachido][1]. _

_ _

_Nota importante: Este fic está basado en el manga y el anime, incluyendo las películas. Probablemente haya cosas que no parezcan coherentes si no han visto cualquiera de las cosas mencionadas antes. Para que se comprenda mejor la historia recomiendo leer antes mi otro fic "La sangre de un mago", que trata acerca de algunos hechos en el pasado del mago Clow Reed. ¡Ah! CCS es propiedad de CLAMP, bla, bla, bla… pero este fic y lo que aparezca en él me pertenecen a MÍ, así que no intenten demandarme si la historia se parece a otras que han leído antes, es pura coincidencia. ¡BUENO, YA ME ABURRÍ, ASÍ QUE MEJOR COMIENZO LA HISTORIA!¡JA NE!_

_ _

***********************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 1: Un 30 de noviembre …**

** **

Kinomoto Sakura abrió la puerta y entró, muy cansada, a su casa. Los entrenamientos de las porristas eran más largos, pesados y además difíciles en Seijou Gakuen que en Tomoeda Shougakkou.

La ahora ex Card Captor se quitó los zapatos y los dejó descuidadamente junto a la puerta, ahora cerrada. Después de tomar un poco de aliento, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas como alguien hace cuando está muy cansado, y dejar caer su mochila, Sakura se derrumbó pesadamente en el piso, quedando boca abajo. La joven, puesto que ahora tenía catorce años, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente repetidas veces. La sensación del suelo duro y frío era muy reconfortante, ya que le aliviaba el calor.

Sakura no pudo evitar el sopor, debido al cansancio que sentía, y cerró los ojos. Justo cuando nuestra heroína iba a sumirse en un profundo sueño, una voz chillona la despabiló por completo:

-¡¡¡¡¡SAAKUURAA!!!!!

-¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!- la interpelada se incorporó de un salto al oír el grito- ¡KERO!¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! Te aprovechas de que ni otousan ni oniichan están en casa, ¿verdad?

La Bestia del Sello (Fuuin no Kemono), que en ese momento se encontraba en su forma de muñeco de peluche, se acercó a la Ama de las Cartas. Kero- chan tenía la boca llena y también algo café embarrado en los labios, sin contar, por supuesto, con la tremenda barriga que le había quedado, producto de lo que acababa de comer.

-¡Ñam, ñam! Qué bueno estaba… oye, hace rato llamó Tomoyo para decir que quiere que la acompañes a la Plaza de Tomoeda a comprar la tela de tu vestido de 15 años… hoy.

Sakura O.O.

-¡HOEEEEEEE!¿HOY?¡PERO SI MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN ABRIL Y APENAS VA A EMPEZAR DICIEMBRE!

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Tomoyo- chan… "¡Aaaaah!¡Quero hacer un hermoso vestido que vaya de acuerdo con la personalidad de mi kawaii Sakura- chan!¡Y como quiero que se vea radiante cuado celebre sus quince años, lo mejor será que vaya haciendo su vestido desde ahora!"

-Pero… bueno, lo que dices de Tomoyo es cierto, pero se debe en gran parte GRA-CIAS-A-TI- dijo Sakura en tono recriminatorio.

-¡Oooooi!¡Qué carácter! La adolescencia te sienta mal, Sakurita…

-¡KERO!

-De cualquier manera- y Kero se puso serio-, supongo que ya sabes por qué es tan importante el hecho de que cumplas tus quince años, ¿deshou?

Sakura miró unos momentos al "peluche", y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no acabo de entender por qué a los quince años si dices que Clow- san creó las Cartas Clow a los treinta.

-(Kero- chan -_-): Van cuatro veces que te lo explico y todavía no me entiendeeees… ¿Pero qué crees, Sakura? Tomoyo estará aquí en veinte minutos.

-¡¡¡¡¡HOEEEEE!!!!!

La ex Card Captor suspiró cansadamente. _"Sin embargo" _pensó, _"tengo algo en la cocina que me reanimará sin duda alguna…"_ se dijo mentalmente como consuelo. La joven Kinomoto entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que el refrigerador estaba abierto de par en par. Temiendo lo peor, Sakura corrió, metió la cabeza en el aparato y…

-¡Ah! Por cierto, Sakurita, como no llegabas y yo tenía mucha hambre, bajé y vi qué había en el refri… y me comí tu pastel de chocolate. Y estaba muy bueno. Ñam, ñam…

-¡KERO- CHAAAAAN!

***********************************************************************************************

A escasos cinco minutos de que Sakura (bastante adormilada por el cansancio) recibiera a Tomoyo y se fuera con ella a la Plaza de Tomoeda, Kero- chan se asomó a la ventana, ya que estaba muy aburrido… y abatido, ya que Sakura le había dicho que no le iba a dar postre en el resto del día por haberse comido su precioso pastel de chocolate.

El Guardián del Sol se puso a meditar sobre el hecho de que su ama cumpliera quince años. Clow Reed los había creado a él, a Yue y a las Cartas cuando tenía el doble de esa edad, pero Kero también recordaba haber oído varias veces a diferentes magos, todos practicantes de magia del Oeste, que decían: "Hoy, el joven mago Fulanito de Tal cumplirá sus quince años y la celebración será tal, tal y tal. Los magos del Oeste Mengano, Zutano y Perengano son invitados a la ceremonia bla, bla, bla." Lo curioso para Cerberus, ya que su creador manejaba ambos tipos de magia, era que no se invitase a los magos del Este más que a su amo Clow, por miedo y respeto, a su padre, que en realidad manejaba la magia del Oeste, y una o dos veces a la madre del hechicero. Cerberus no estaba seguro de que la madre de Clow hubiese sido invitada en otras ocasiones, porque la Bestia del Sello nada más la había conocido durante poco más de un año y no habían trabado amistad. Además, no hubo mucho tiempo de hacerlo porque poco después los progenitores de Clow habían muerto…

_"Clow- sama, ¿por qué es tan importante para los magos del Oeste cumplir los quince años?¿Por qué los magos del Este no lo celebran?"_

_"Bueno… Cerberus, ¿sabes por qué los que viven en el Occidente festejan que una mujer cumpla sus 15 años?"_

_"No…"_

_"Es porque ellos piensan que cuando una joven llega a los 15 es como si de repente dejara de ser niña para volverse una mujer, o sea que es algo así como su presentación en sociedad y un símbolo de madurez. Los orientales no tienen esa costumbre, por eso es que la gran mayoría no lo celebra."_

_"¿Y entonces…?"_

_"Bueno, para los magos del Oeste u Occidente, como prefieras decirle, cumplir 15 años es como llegar a la mayoría de edad en la magia, por eso hombres y mujeres lo celebran. Y ya que esto es motivo de alegría, se hacen invitaciones a varios magos del Oeste para que vayan. Usualmente, antes de la fiesta se celebra una exhibición de magia y a veces un combate con el propio padre o la madre."_

_"¿Por qué a veces?"_

_"Pues porque a veces el padre y la madre ya están muertos. En ese caso, el combate es entre un tío, primo, abuelo o amigo que también sea mago. Ahora bien, si el que cumple quince años no gana…"_

_"¿Qué sucede? Clow- sama… "_

_"… "_

_"¿Amo?"_

_"… Por supuesto, yo gané cuando mis padres pelearon conmigo."_

_ _

A Cerberus siempre le había quedado la incógnita de lo que pasaría si el mago o maga que cumpliera los quince años no ganaba el combate, pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que no podía pasar nada bueno. Por eso Kero no le había dicho a Sakura qué pasaría en caso de que perdiera el susodicho enfrentamiento. Por supuesto, como Sakura era ahora la Ama de las Cartas ella manejaba (aunque no conscientemente) la magia del Este y el Oeste, y ya que la tradición lo exigía ella debía celebrar su cumpleaños de la misma manera. Además, él confiaba mucho en Sakura y estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

El gaki era un descendiente directo de Clow Reed, así que él también poseía magia occidental y oriental, aunque todo su clan supiera más magia oriental que nada. Y Eriol, como reencarnación de Clow Reed, sabía utilizar tan bien ambas fuerzas que había creado a Spinel Sun y a Ruby Moon. No en vano era la reencarnación del poderoso mago.

Sakura no estaba muy preocupada que digamos por el combate; había que reconocer que su poder estelar se había incrementado desde que cumplió 10 años hasta ese momento, en que tenía catorce… pero claro que Li Syaoran y Hiiragizawa Eriol no se habrían quedado atrás. Asimismo, lo más alarmante era que Cerberus no tenía ni idea de quién sería el oponente de Sakura ese próximo primero de abril.

Cerberus se preguntó si Syaoran y Eriol ya habrían cumplido los quince años…

***********************************************************************************************

-Tomoyo- chan, estoy cansadaaaa…

-¡Oh, vamos, Sakura- chan!¡Sólo nos faltan dieciséis tiendas por visitar! Y además, mañana no tenemos clases…

-Hoee…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sakura, quien fue bruscamente empujada por Tomoyo para que entrara en la enésima tienda a ver telas para su vestido de quince años. Por supuesto, Tomoyo tampoco pensaba que Sakura podría perder el combate que Kero había mencionado, y la muchacha estaba tan entusiasmada por ver a su querida y adorada Sakura- chan en acción otra vez que ni se le ocurría esa posibilidad. Pero como la joven Daidouji era muy inteligente, también tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería el o la que pelearía con Sakura, y se lo había preguntado varias veces a su amiga. Todas esas veces Sakura contestaría que lo ignoraba.

_"Pero tal vez sean Syaoran o Eriol"_, fue lo que Sakura respondió la última vez que Tomoyo le había hecho la misma pregunta. La niña de la videocámara había sentido un escalofrío al oír la respuesta de la ojiverde, y más porque ésta última incluso había sonreído anchamente al contestar. _"¿No estará siendo Sakura muy confiada? Li- kun y Eriol son muy fuertes, no creo que se hayan dormido en sus laureles desde la última vez que nos vimos."_

_ _

-Hemm… ¿Tomoyo- chan?¿No vas a entrar tú también a la tienda?

-¡AH!¡SÍ, SAKURA- CHAN!

En esa tienda, ambas amigas encontraron una hermosa tela de encaje, de tonalidad entre rosa y salmón, que les encantó tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo. Sakura incluso se sintió "hanyaan" al imaginar cómo se vería con un vestido hecho con esa tela.

-¡Me encanta, Tomoyo- chan!¿Verdad que es preciosa?

-¡Sí!¡Aaaah!- a Tomoyo le salieron estrellitas en los ojos, rubor en las mejillas y por si fuera poco pétalos de cerezo llovieron de quién sabe donde- ¡Ya me imagino cómo se llamará tu video de los quince años!¡Será algo como "Kawaii Sakura- chan's 15th Otanjoubi no Memorial"!¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR!

-To… mo… yo- chan…

La gente que estaba en la tienda O_O a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura y Tomoyo·_·.

_(Sakura y Tomoyo ·_·: ¡Ulp! Parece que exageramos un poco… errr… )_

_ _

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡GOMEN NASAI!¡GOMEN NASAIIII!

***********************************************************************************************

-Cerberus.

-Yue…__

-Apuesto a que estás pensando en el próximo cumpleaños de Sakura- sama.__

-Brillante deducción; me apantallas con tu inteligencia- dijo hosca e inesperadamente el "peluche".__

-¡Vaya, vaya! Primero decías que el agresivo era yo, y ahora mira… Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Quién crees que será el oponente de Sakura- sama?¿El heredero de los Li, la reencarnación de Clow o algún otro mago?__

-Precisamente eso estaba pensando. Espero que no se trate del gaki, porque entonces va a ser una batalla bastante… rara- terminó de decir Kero- chan con una gotita de sudor. Probablemente, si Syaoran fuera el oponente de Sakura, pelearían con ganas pero al final terminarían haciendo arrumacos y puras cosas cursis, como todos los enamorados. O a lo mejor se tardarían eternidaaaaaaaades en usar sus hechizos porque Sakura no querría dañar a Syaoran y viceversa, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.- Además, tener que soportar a ese insufrible mocoso… ¡Aaaargh!__

Yue sonrió (O.O) al ver los gestos de Kero. Últimamente, el Guardián de la Luna estaba perdiendo su habitual seriedad e inexpresividad; la influencia de la amigable Sakura lo hacía sentirse en confianza y le permitía abrirse a los demás; a pesar de lo cual Yue no dejaba de decirle "Sakura- sama." A ver si algún día se le quitaba esa costumbre…

-Pues sería muy interesante si la Ama peleara con la reencarnación de Clow.

-Se llama Hiiragizawa Eriol, no "Reencarnación de Clow."__

-Bueno, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Seguramente él se ha vuelto muy fuerte después de la batalla en la Torre de Tokio- Yue, que estaba en la ventana, entró al cuarto de la ex Card Captor e hizo desaparecer sus alas.__

-¿Y no crees que cualquiera de los dos, si es que es uno de ellos, ya debería haber avisado? Como ni uno ni otro han hecho tal cosa, debo suponer que no van a ser ellos los que peleen.__

Ambos seres guardaron silencio. Kero tenía razón; al día siguiente faltarían tan sólo cinco meses exactos para los quince abriles (literalmente) de Sakura, lo cual sería poco tiempo para que la joven hechicera pudiera entrenar y volverse más poderosa. Quién sabe qué clase de rival se iba a presentar.

Pero Sakura era Sakura, así que…

Todo estaría bien.

***********************************************************************************************

Las dos amigas, Tomoyo y Sakura, habían recorrido aproximadamente tres cuartos de la plaza en busca de una tela mejor que la que habían visto en la tienda china Wai Zhi Pai. Ninguna de las dos podía pronunciar el nombre decentemente, ya que era la primera vez que lo habían escuchado. Y en ninguna tienda habían encontrado una tela más hermosa.

Ya sólo les quedaba un cuarto de plaza por recorrer, pero Tomoyo vio que su pobre amiga se desmayaría a menos que tomara algo para recuperar sus fuerzas. Providencialmente, al sentarse ambas en una banca, miraron hacia delante y vieron…

-¡UNA CAFETERÍA!¡HOE!

-¡Qué bien!¿Quieres que vayamos, Sakura- chan?

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!- Sakura ponía ojos de estrellitas, tanto así que poco le faltaba para verse como su Guardián del Sol cuando éste estaba en presencia de una rebanada de pastel. Tomoyo sonrió. Pocos segundos más tarde las dos se 

-levantaron y corrieron para alcanzar la única mesa que quedaba vacía en todo el café.

_"¡Gracias al Cielo que mañana no hay clases! Porque si no, seguro no amanezco viva mañana… " _pensó la joven Kinomoto mientras se sentaba en su silla. Los meseros no se daban abasto atendiendo a sus clientes, así que las dos muchachas se dedicaron a platicar mientras alguien venía y tomaba su orden.

-¿No estás feliz, Sakura- chan?¡Tus quince años van a ser geniales!¡Voy a poder filmarte cuando estés en acción OTRA VEZ!¡Aaaah, qué emoción…!

-Hem… 

-¡Oh, sí! Y voy a hacerte 5 vestidos diferentes para tu cumpleaños. No debes olvidar que Li- kun- Sakura se sonrojó vivamente cuando oyó el "Li- kun"- y Hiiragizawa- kun seguramente regresarán para el combate mágico. ¡Kawaii!

La ojiverde estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amiga Daidouji, cuando escuchó una voz femenina tras de sí.

-¡Sakura- chan!¡Tomoyo- chan!¿También vinieron de compras?

-¡Rika- chan, Naoko- chan!¡Konban wa!¿Quieren sentarse con nosotras?

-Con gusto, Tomoyo- chan- dijo Rika sonriendo. Naoko y ella agarraron dos sillas libres y se sentaron a la mesa. - Y bien, ¿qué vinieron a comprar?

-Puees…

-¡TELA PARA LOS VESTIDOS DE MI SAKURA- CHAN!

Por segunda vez aquella tarde, la gente de alrededor volteó a ver a Tomoyo y a Sakura como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza por el escándalo que habían hecho. Las dos jóvenes se colorearon como jitomates, y junto con Rika y Naoko, se echaron a reír. Después, las cuatro hablaron sobre la escuela, sus amigos, los profesores del Seijou Gakuen (ya que ahora todas estudiaban ahí) y varias cosas. Naoko comentó que Chiharu y Yamazaki habían ido al cine, así que inmediatamente la plática derivó hacia los enamoramientos, los novios, etcétera; por lo cual podemos imaginarnos que la que más se sonrojó fue la ex Card Captor.

A primera vista, Kinomoto Sakura parecía una adolescente como cualquier otra: llena de energía y vitalidad, siempre alegre y dispuesta a hacer amigos. Nadie sospecharía que ella fuese la hechicera más poderosa de toda la Tierra, ni se imaginaría las aventuras tan inusuales que ella había vivido cuando tenía apenas diez años. 

Así como nadie tenía idea de lo que esta joven estaba a punto de enfrentar.

*****_Tsuzuku… *****_

_ _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***********************************************************************************************

**Notas inservibles de la autora (Naoko Tachido):**

** **

¡Mokarimakka! (Osaka- ben equivalente a "¡Konnichi wa!") En realidad ya llevo 7 capítulos de esta historia, pero por una u otra razón no había podido publicar ni un capítulo hasta ahora. Se supone que esta primera parte plantearía la situación de golpe, pero decidí cortarla aquí. Y de las historias que publiqué el 8 de septiembre pasado nadie me dijo nada ;_; excepto el Dr. Facer… En esta ocasión espero que haya al menos dos comentarios, no le hace que sean para rayármela ^^. ¡Bueno! Me tengo que ir a hacer la mugre tarea, así que… galletas de animalitos, ataques de cartas Clow, Giga Slaves, Moon Tiaras, etc. se reciben en [naoko_tachido@hotmail.com][1] . ¡Ja ne!

Atte.

La mugre (pero ya quinceañera ^^) y atareada (;_;) Naoko Tachido. 

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



	2. Los sueños de Sakura

v:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} o:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} w:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} .shape {behavior:url(#default#VML);} El Botón de Cerezo . Normal . 2 245 2001-11-05T04:26:00Z 2001-11-05T04:26:00Z 5 2345 13371 111 26 16420 9.2812 21 0 0 

El Botón de Cerezo

__

_Fanfic de CCS escrito por Naoko Tachido._

__

_Notas de la autora: Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, etcétera. Si yo hubiera inventado CCS, en vez de estar escribiendo este fic, estaría elaborando la cuarta temporada de esta serie ^^. Pero no es así… De todos modos, espero que les guste mi historia. Sé que hay muchas por el estilo, pero le estoy echando muchas ganas a ésta para que sea diferente ^^. ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!_

__

***********************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: Los sueños de Sakura.**

Sakura estaba feliz de darles un merecido descanso a sus piernas, adoloridas por todo el ejercicio que habían tenido que hacer en el día. Afortunadamente mañana no habría clases, así que no tendría por qué levantarse temprano. Tantos pensamientos había en su cabeza, que la joven maga se sentía algo agobiada, y quería descansar lo más pronto posible. Aunque también la inquietaba el pensar qué soñaría esa noche…

_"Me pregunto desde cuándo habrán comenzado estos sueños tan raros. Ya no lo recuerdo. Pero fue hace algún tiempo, porque en junio le pregunté a Kero qué querían decir, si no eran predicciones… y me contestó que entonces no tenían importancia. Ahora bien, mis sueños son tan raros que yo creo que hasta Tomoyo- chan se reiría de ellos. ¿Y si Syaoran ha tenido alguna experiencia por el estilo? Debería pregun… "_

- ¿Sakura- chan?- Naoko cortó los pensamientos de Sakura. - Te estamos preguntando qué te parece lo de Chiharu- chan y Yamazaki- kun.

- ¿HOE?

- Sí, Sakura; lo de que ya llevan tres años de novios… oficiales, pues.

- ¡Ah! Pues… estoy feliz por los dos; creo que hacen una bonita pareja- contestó Sakura con torpeza, para salir del paso.

- Sakura- chan tiene razón.- exclamó Rika.- Me acuerdo de cuando estábamos en primaria y de que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos. Cuando entramos a quinto, les empezaron a hacer burla porque parecían novios.

- Yo digo que ellos eran novios, aunque no se dieran cuenta.- opinó Tomoyo. El comentario hizo que las tres muchachas alzaran las cejas, ligeramente sorprendidas, y Tomoyo explicó: - Hai, Chiharu y Yamazaki nunca se separaban, así que se conocían muy bien. Seguramente se enamoraron, pero no se habían dado cuenta hasta que Yamazaki se le declaró a Chiharu… hace exactamente tres años. 

- Lo que dices de que: "se enamoraron sin darse cuenta" me recuerda a alguien, ¿deshou?

- ¡HOEEE, RIKA- CHAN!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- rieron las tres amigas de Sakura. La joven Kinomoto seguía reaccionando con tanta inocencia como si tuviera todavía diez años; esta ingenuidad hacía que Sakura fuese aún más popular entre la gente, por su buen corazón. Claro que la ingenuidad también puede ser fatal…

***********************************************************************************************

Chiharu y Yamazaki se encontraban muy felices, viendo una película en el cine. El 30 de noviembre se había convertido, desde hacía tres años, en un día muy especial para ellos: el día en que Yamazaki le pidió a Chiharu que fuera su novia. A partir de entonces las cosas habían cambiado para los dos, aunque los demás pensaran que seguían comportándose como siempre.

Ahora ambos eran más unidos y se confiaban todo, aunque Yamazaki seguía diciendo tantas o más mentiras aún que las que decía cuando estaba en cuarto de primaria. Chiharu seguía ahorcándolo por ello, pero se reía de las ocurrencias de su novio. Y ya hasta prefería que fuera mentiroso, porque "es el sello personal de Takashi", según se expresaba la joven Mihara. Claro que las mentiras de Yamazaki nunca eran para perjudicar a nadie, porque él era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguna persona, aun cuando tuviera suficientes motivos para hacerlo.

Y volviendo a lo del cine, los novios intentaban hallarle algún sentido a la película que estaban viendo. Yamazaki había convencido a Chiharu de que fueran a verla porque los críticos del Yomiuri Shinbun (periódico) la habían ensalzado a más no poder, y nuestro joven amigo confiaba mucho en las opiniones de los cinéfilos de dicha publicación; pero ahora seguramente habrían cometido un error garrafal, porque a la dichosa película no se le entendía nada; uno no podía saber ni siquiera quién era el protagonista. El nombre de la película en cuestión era _Self- cursed_. Chiharu hubiera preferido ver una comedia romántica o algo así, pero su novio estaba tan entusiasmado por ver _Self- cursed_, que la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Yamazaki ya se estaba arrepintiendo por haber convencido a Chiharu de ver la tal película. _"¡Shimatta! Ya no les voy a hacer caso a los críticos de cine. Chiharu debe estar molesta conmigo, y lo peor, en *nuestro* aniversario… ¿Qué será bueno hacer para que se ponga contenta otra vez?"_

_"Ay, Takashi…¿cómo se le ocurre venir a ver esta bazofia? Demo, él no tiene la culpa; ninguno de los dos sabíamos que la película -si es que se le puede llamar así- iba a ser tan mala. Tengo algo de sed… "_

- Takashi…

- ¿H-- hai?- la voz de Yamazaki era ronca, y él mismo parecía estar algo nervioso; así que Chiharu sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo a la dulcería? Tengo sed, y tengo los pies dormidos.

- ¿Cómo que dormidos?

- Tú sabes; cuando, luego de un rato de no moverlos, sientes que tienes hormigas adentro de los pies y pisas el suelo con fuerza para que se te quiten. Es muy molesto.

- ¡Ah, eso! Me parece bien- Yamazaki se incorporó de su asiento, y los dos salieron juntos de la sala, en dirección a la dulcería.

***********************************************************************************************

_"¿Qué hora es?"_

Sakura sintió algo extraño en su interior. Mientras Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko hablaban acerca de quién sabe qué, la ex Card Captor sentía como si estuviera viendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a través de una cortina de agua, y ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos. Sin embargo, podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos como si alguien se los susurrara en la oreja.

_"¿Qué hora es?"_

Pero ella no se sentía apurada y tampoco tenía miedo; era como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la anestesia y ya le faltara poco para sumirse en un sopor que tarde o temprano iba a llegar.

_"…no quiero… dormir… ahora… "_

De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Como ni Tomoyo ni sus otras dos amigas, ni nadie alrededor la estaba mirando, Sakura supuso que nadie se había dado cuenta. _"Mejor para mí"_, se dijo. _"¿Qué soñaré esta noche?"_

- ¡Ah, caray! No me había fijado en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… ya son las ocho cuarenta. Chicas, ya me retiro- se despidió Rika.

- ¡Rika- chan!¿Cuándo regresas a las porras?

- Como en un mes, porque el doctor me dijo que mi pie seguía delicado del esguince. ¡Pero te prometo que sí voy a seguirle!

- ¡Muy bien! Naoko- chan…

- ¡Ya sabes que este año es el Concurso Nacional de Literatura Juvenil! Tenía que meterme al taller de literatura para participar. ¡Mi cuento de terror será el ganador!¡JA, JA, JA! Pero en la prepa sí me voy a meter al club de porristas; no te preocupes, Sakura- chan.

- Ya dijiste. ¡Mata ne!

- ¡Ja mata!- dijo Rika.

- ¡Luego nos vemos!- y Naoko se fue.

Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron sentadas un momento, y la muchacha de cabello largo dijo:

- Sakura- chan, sospecho que estás perdiendo condición física.

- ¿Hoe?

- Te ves cansada. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? Mañana nos vemos para seguir viendo la tela de tus vestidos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Tomoyo- chan… bueno. _"Tomoyo- chan es muy observadora. Quizás si se dio cuenta de lo que me pasó hace ratito."_

- ¡La cuenta, por favor!

Tomoyo pagó todo (ya que se negó a que Sakura pagara su parte ^^) y las dos amigas dejaron el lugar. Después de caminar el trecho que las dos seguían juntas camino a sus casas, la ex Card Captor y la hija de Sonomi se despidieron y quedaron de verse mañana en la mañana en la casa de la muchacha Daidouji. Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, y un pensamiento ocupaba su mente y le inspiraba cierta preocupación.

_"Me pregunto qué soñaré esta noche."_

***********************************************************************************************

- Ya falta poco para que se acabe la película. Hemm…

- ¿Dime, Chiharu?

- Takashi, ¿no te vas a tomar tu refresco?

- ¡Ay, de veras! Ni siquiera lo he probado. Bueno, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo- Yamazaki acercó el popote a sus labios y empezó a sorber, pero violentamente lo escupió (¡guácala!) e hizo una mueca de repugnancia.- ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Qué pasó?- Chiharu no se había esperado que Yamazaki escupiera.

- Si no supiera que es refresco, te juraría que me dieron sangre de tomar. ¡Sabe horrible!

Los interrumpió una extraña musiquita, y los novios miraron a la pantalla. Los créditos habían comenzado a rodar; ¡bendito sea Dios!¡Se había acabado la película! 

Prestando un poco de atención, ambos oían a la gente decir que la película había sido una reverenda porquería, y los espectadores abandonaban muy disgustados la sala del cine. Mihara- chan y Yamazaki salieron después que los demás; Yamazaki todavía tenía el vaso de refresco. 

- Te juraría que me dieron refresco de sangre, Chiharu- comentó Yamazaki, y tiró descuidadamente el vaso con su contenido en un bote de basura.

***********************************************************************************************

_"¡Pero qué largo se me hizo el día! Al menos ya voy a dormir en mi camita… Le traje unos dulces y un pastelito a Kero; creo que fui muy dura con él. Espero que me perdone."_

- ¿Kero- chan?- dijo Sakura en voz muy bajita. Nadie respondió. Ojos verdes escudriñaron la oscuridad del cuarto, y se detuvieron al ver una pequeña figura que apenas se destacaba en la penumbra. Era Fuuin no Kemono; es decir, Kero- chan. 

Sakura sonrió y dejó los dulces y un pastelito de vainilla al lado del Guardián del Sol, quien sin duda se despertaría en unos momentos para tragarse la comida. La muchacha aprovechó para desvestirse y ponerse su pijama, y después de hacer esto, con el mayor sigilo posible, se metió a su lecho y cerró los ojos.

Los sueños de Sakura se habían tornado por demás extraños y surrealistas; poblados por animales fantásticos e inexistentes, cosas contra todas las leyes de la Naturaleza, colores que no podían existir y cosas así, pero nunca veía personas, ángeles, demonios, fantasmas, dioses, marcianos, animales normales; nada de eso. La frecuencia de estas visiones era, actualmente, de tres veces por semana, invariablemente; ya fueran días seguidos o uno sí y uno no, o dos seguidos y el tercero cuatro días después, y así. 

Lo más extraño de estos sueños era qué sentía Sakura y cómo lo sentía. Todo lo que experimentaba era aún más intenso que si estuviera despierta; así que la hechicera pensaba que estos sueños eran mágicos. Y a tal grado eran raros, que a la maga le parecía entrar a una dimensión sin pies ni cabeza, porque sus cinco sentidos se confundían: Sakura podía ver los olores, oír las miradas, tocar los sabores, probar los sonidos, oler las texturas, etcétera. La ex Card Captor siempre estaba muy emocionada al principio, como lo está alguien que recupera lo que cree perdido para siempre; pero, conforme avanzaba el sueño, se sentía invadida de terror. A pesar de que las sensaciones siempre seguían esta secuencia, los paisajes de los sueños jamás eran iguales; ni siquiera se parecían. Pero esto era lo más desconcertante: ¡no había ninguna clase de aura mágica alrededor!

Al fin, la ojiverde se dejó vencer por Morfeo, y se quedó dormida. Como ella misma lo esperaba, pronto se halló en un mundo rarísimo, como hecho de agua, donde el Sol salía por la noche y la Luna tenía siete satélites alrededor. Sakura podía caminar en el agua lo mismo que en el suelo, y respiraba cantos extraños de animales desconocidos. La más hermosa de estas voces se transformó, y Sakura la vio volverse de mil colores. Con todos sus sentidos escuchó el mensaje que le dio:

_"Curse you!!"_

Sakura se quedó perpleja. Esto jamás le había pasado: en ninguno de sus sueños alguien le había hablado en un idioma que ella conociera (porque parecía que todo lo que le decían eran disparates), y mucho menos para insultarla.

_"Curse you!!"_

La joven maga encontró al fin su voz, y preguntó:

_"¿Dare?¿Quién eres tú?"_

_"Curse you!!"_ respondió la voz desconocida. Aparentemente, no sabía decir otra cosa. Sakura miró hacia… abajo, y vio cómo un vapor de agua la envolvía lenta pero inexorable. _"Esto es lo mismo que me pasó en la cafetería de la plaza cuando estaba con Tomoyo y las demás"_, lo cual era verdad, porque Sakura se oía a sí misma como si alguien le susurrara al oído. Pero, en vez de dormirse, Sakura hizo crecer su aura y buscó cualquier tipo de presencia. 

Nada.

_"Curse YOU!!"_ la voz repetía amenazadora y distorsionada.

_"¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres?¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"_

_"Curse… curse… "_

Una luz vivísima invadió toda la dimensión y cegó por completo a Sakura. La intensidad de la voz fluctuaba entre los murmullos y los alaridos. _"¡No quiero aguantar más tiempo esto!¡Respóndeme y dime quién eres!¿Quién esta ahí?¿Quién está ahí?¿Quién… ?_

***********************************************************************************************

- ¿DARE KA… Hoe?- Sakura abrió los ojos. ¡Estaba de nuevo en su habitación! No solamente eso, sino que el Sol ya brillaba muy alto en el cielo, señal de que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. La ex Card Captor siempre se desconcertaba al despertar, porque sus sueños o bien duraban una eternidad, o parecían durar unos segundos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión le habían hablado…

- ¿Sakura? Oi, ¿daijoubu desu ka? Te ves muy pálida.

- … Kero- chan… ee, daijjoubu desu. Fue una simple pesadilla. ¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¿Cómo que qué día es hoy? Hoy es nada más y nada menos que primero de diciembre; o sea, que faltan exactos cuatro meses para tus quince años.

- ¡Hoe!¿Y qué pasó con el 31 de noviembre?

Kero miró atónito a Sakura. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo tantas idioteces el día de hoy?

- ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?¡Noviembre nomás tiene 30 días, Sakura!

- ¡HOE, ES VERDAD! Bueno… ¡ah, oye! Me quería disculpar por lo de ayer…

- ¡YA ME COMÍ LOS DULCES!¡DAME MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS!¡ESTABAN MUY BUENOOOOS!- el Guardián del Sol empezó a revolotear por toda la habitación, recordando el inigualable sabor del pastel de vainilla. Sakura se echó a reír, y la risa se le cortó en los labios al ver el reloj.

- ¿¿¿¿¿LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA?????¡HORROR!¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A CASA DE TOMOYO- CHAN!- gritó Sakura con vehemencia, se levantó de la cama y empezó a arreglarse para salir.

Kero se estremeció. _"Ya sólo faltan cuatro meses para la prueba de magia de Sakura, y no sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar ni con quién va a combatir… "_

Fuuin no Kemono tenía razón… esa misma mañana se había iniciado la cuenta regresiva para el primero de abril.

¿Qué podría pasar?

*****_Tsuzuku… _*****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*************************************************************************************************Semi omake de la autora:**

¡Tadáááá! Como podrán ver, este segundo capítulo fue escrito mientras me hallaba bajo la influencia de una Cocacola y el humo de quién sabe qué… esteee… mejor no hubiera dicho eso, ¿verdad?¡BAH! Es igual. Estos dos primeros capítulos han sido algo así como el prólogo a lo demás, sin contar, por supuesto, mi historia "La sangre de un mago", que es la que les dará una idea acerca de a quién (o quiénes) se va a enfrentar Sakura en este fic. Prometo publicar "as soon as possible" la tercera parte de quién sabe cuántas, y también les prometo que no se van a arrepentir de leer este fanfic… (risa maniática silenciosa O_o) ¿Qué más puedo decir?¡Lo tengo!¡YA ESCRÍBANME, CARAY!¡MI POBRE CORREO ELECTRÓNICO VA A SER CLAUSURADO POR FALTA DE MENSAJES!¡YA ME ENOJÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Y cuando me enojo soy terrible… ¡Éjem! Y aunque ya se la sepan de memoria, como no me escriben, voy a escribir mi dirección de emilio otra vez: naoko_tachido@hotmail.com .¡A ver si me mandan aunque sea cadenas!¡Ja mata!

Naoko Tachido (o Tachido Naoko, que sería en japonés) :.


	3. Incógnitas (parte 1)

El Botón de Cerezo

_Un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura escrito por Tachido Naoko. __(¡Oi oi! __Por fin una variación… )_

__

_NOTAS INOPORTUNAS: ¿Y para qué me molesto en escribir esta parte? Todo fan de CCS sabe que esta serie fue creada por CLAMP y que este gran grupo de mangakas habla japonés y no español; y si fueran a hacer una continuación de Sakura la dibujarían y no nomás estarían escribiendo. Como pueden ver no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos; se me viene encima la temporada de exámenes (¡urgh!) ¡AY, YA! Mejor echo mi perorata al final de ese capítulo. ¡Mata ne!_

__

***********************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 3: Incógnitas (parte 1)**

_"¡No es posible!¡Ya voy a cumplir quince años y todavía no puedo levantarme temprano!¿Pues qué clase de maga soy? Bueno, faltan cuatro meses… exactos" _Sakura se decía a sí misma mientras se vestía y agarraba el peine para arreglarse el cabello. La joven Kinomoto había decidido conservar el mismo peinado que tenía a sus diez años, en parte porque era más fácil desenredarse el cabello corto, y en parte porque una vez Syaoran le había dicho que se veía muy bien. Y bueno, Syaoran era su…

- ¿¿¿¿¿ESTÁS PENSANDO EN EL GAKI?????

- ¡KE… ! Eto… ¡Kero!¡No le digas así a Syaoran!- Sakura tuvo que emplear sus fuerzas para contenerse y no pegar un grito que hubiera despertado a Touya; causando, por supuesto, las consabidas consecuencias.__

- Digas lo que digas, ese Li es un gaki. ¡Gaki, gaki, gaki, gaki, GAKI!__

- ¡KERO!__

- ¡Kaijuu!¿Qué tanto relajo traes allá arriba?¡Ya deja de despertar a toda la colonia con tu horrible voz!¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!__

- ¡TOUYA!¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!¡Y no tengo fea voz!- contestó Sakura enojada, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.__

- Baaah… por mí dí lo que quieras, ¡pero ya baja a desayunar!- contestó Touya, al pie de las escaleras.__

- ¡Ya voy, pues!__

Sakura cerró la puerta y le dirigió a Kero una mirada cargada de reproches. El "peluche" solamente bajó las alitas y la cabeza, pero volvió a la carga.

- ¿Ya te escribió el mocoso?

- Syaoran no es un mocoso.__

- Mocoso.__

- Que no.__

- Mocoso.__

- ¡Kerooo!¡Si sigues así no te llevo con Tomoyo- chan!__

- ¡NO!¡Mejor me callo!- La joven de cabello castaño rió alegremente. Entonces, se acercó a su closet para seleccionar la ropa que se pondría ese 1 de diciembre. Como tenía prisa, simplemente agarró lo primero que se encontró en el closet. Kero observaba esto en silencio, por miedo a quedarse sin comer un pedazo de pastel preparado por Tomoyo.__

_"Ojalá Tomoyo- chan me haya preparado un montón de pasteles… "_

- Kero… - Sakura sostenía la ropa que había elegido, y lo miraba con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Nani?__

- ¿Te podrías voltear?__

- ¿Por qué?__

- … pues porque me quiero cambiar de ropa.__

- Antes no te daba pena, pero tú sabrás- Kero se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la ex Card Captor. La muchacha se lo agradeció y empezó a cambiarse. __

Cuando se quitó el saco de la pijama, Sakura miró su pecho. Cargada hacia el lado izquierdo, exactamente sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, había una mancha rosácea extraña, con la forma de un pétalo de cerezo. 

Ahora no sólo eran sueños… ¿qué más seguía?¿Malos augurios?¿Señales en el cielo?

- ¿Qué es esto… ?- las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Sakura. 

- ¿Qué es qué? Sakura, ¿puedo voltear?__

- ¡No!¡Todavía no me pongo la blusa!- la joven reaccionó rápidamente y se acabó de vestir.__

- ¿Qué era qué, Sakura?__

- Vi una cosa rara en mi cobija,pero era una manchita. Bueno, ¿ya estás listo, Kero?__

- ¡HA-I-I!__

- ¡KAIJUU!¡Ya bájate de ahí!¡Tus waffles ya están bien fríos!__

- ¡VOOOOOOOOOY!__

Sakura agarró una mochilita y metió a Kero ahí dentro, bajó las escaleras con saltos atropellados (milagro que no se cayera, ¡fiu!), se metió a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar para desayunar. Los dos hermanos discutieron como siempre, y Fujitaka se reía de lo que decían.

En un momento, aprovechando que ni Touya ni Fujitaka la estaban mirando, y sabiendo que Kero no se iba a atrever a salir de su escondite, Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón, y sintió un frío intenso.

***********************************************************************************************

- ¿¿¿¿¿SAKURA- CHAN VA A VENIR?????¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES, TOMOYO?

- ¡Cálmate, mamá! Es que, como llegaste muy tarde y yo ya estaba dormida, no te pude avisar sino hasta ahorita.__

- ¡Pues me hubieras hablado por teléfono!¡Así, hubiera hecho que arreglaran la casa especialmente para Sakura- chan!__

- Gomen. No se me ocurrió- se disculpó la muchacha de cabello negro mientras se arreglaba el mismo en una gruesa y hermosa trenza. Sonomi se limitó a gruñir y les encargó a las sirvientas que se dieran prisa y arreglaran la sala para recibir a Sakura.__

Tomoyo no estaba sorprendida de que Sakura no hubiese llegado todavía. _"Es típico de ella el no levantarse temprano"_ Sin embargo, la joven Daidouji quería saber si su mejor amiga ya estaba en camino, así que tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número del (relativamente) nuevo celular de Sakura. El otro había fenecido en combate (por no decir que Kero lo había sacado de la mochila de Sakura por accidente, en plena calle, y al desdichado teléfono le había pasado por encima un camión.), y Tomoyo le había dado, generosamente, dos celulares nuevos: uno para ella y el otro para el Guardián del Sol (O_O)

- _¿Moshi moshi?Tsukishiro Yukito desu._

- ¿Tsukishiro- kun?- Tomoyo se sorprendió- Anou… konnichi wa… si no es indiscreción, ¿por qué traes el celular de Sakura- chan?__

- ¡Ah!- la voz del otro lado del auricular sonaba divertida- Es que a Sakura- chan se le olvidó su celular aquí en su casa, y además lo dejó prendido. Ahorita lo iba a apagar, pero empezó a timbrar el teléfono. Sakura salió hace buen rato, así que yo creo que ya habrá llegado a tu casa, Tomoyo.

- …- el timbre interrumpió a Tomoyo, quien se asomó por la ventana.__

- ¡Oh! Es Sakura- chan. ¡Gracias, Tsukishiro- kun!¡Salúdame a Touya! Adiós- la muchacha de pelo azabache colgó y salió a recibir a su amiga.__

***********************************************************************************************

- ¿Era Tomoyo?- preguntó Kinomoto Touya al joven Tsukishiro, mientras lo veía de reojo. 

- Sí. Le dije lo del celular; aparentemente Tomoyo y Sakura- chan habían quedado de verse y ya ves…

- Kaijuu nunca cambiará. Nunca se levantará temprano.

- Qué cruel eres, To-ya- contestó Tsukishiro- kun con una risita.- ¿Y bien?¿Ya nos vamos?

- Será lo mejor. Luego salen otras llamadas inoportunas…

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Touya había notado que su amigo Yukito estaba nervioso, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué. Ahora que ambos estaban solos, la ocasión se prestaba para preguntarle a quemarropa qué clase de secreto se traía entre manos; pues, desde su llegada, pocos minutos antes de que se fuera Sakura, el moreno y esbelto muchacho se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de su amigo se volvían algo felinos, y se tornaban azul plateados. _"Eso quiere decir que es algo grave. Yue quiere hablarme… "_

- Ya no hay nadie presente para estorbarnos, Yu…- iba a decir "Yue", pero se contuvo- ki.

- No tengas miedo de decirme Yue- respondió el otro con firmeza.- Como quiera que sea, tienes que hablar con él. Ten esto. Me llegó hoy por la mañana- le mostró un sobre a Touya.__

El joven agarró el sobre que Yukito le extendía, y lo examinó. Tenía estampilla postal de Lancashire, Inglaterra; pero la dirección estaba escrita como se hace en Japón: país, la prefectura, la ciudad, el distrito de ésta, el nombre de la calle y el número de la casa en la que se debía entregar la carta, lo que quería decir que la persona que enviaba este sobre era japonesa, o había vivido suficiente tiempo ahí para saber escribir cartas a la manera oriental. Probablemente las dos cosas. La letra del sobre le era familiar a Touya, y no requirió hacer memoria para saber quién tenía ese tipo de letra.

Touya levantó la vista del sobre y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver ante sus pupilas cafés al Juez y Guardián de la Luna en toda su magnificencia. Yue irradiaba un aura plateada y sus blancas alas estaban replegadas, pero ello lo hacía verse aún más majestuoso (¿se nota que me gusta Yue?); su cabello largo se movía ligeramente, y sus ojos tenían un brillo helado. El Juez miró a Touya y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Touya- san.

- Ohayou, Yue. ¿Y bien?¿Qué es eso que tienes qué decirme?__

- Por supuesto, es concerniente a la carta que tienes en tus manos. Aún cuando parezca que va dirigida a Yukito, es para *mí*, para Yue- Touya se quedó perplejo ante la abruptez con la que Yue le decía las cosas. Era obvio que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él. Cuando Yue emitió esa última frase, sintió un sudor frío en la espalda. __

- Continúa, por favor.- dijo el joven, guardando la calma.__

- ¿Ya sabes de quién es la letra del sobre?__

- Es de Akizuki, por supuesto. __

- Pero nada más la del sobre. Lo cual es bastante peculiar… o más bien, muy raro.__

- Sí. No sabía que Akizuki se tomara tiempo para mandar cartitas- contestó Touya socarronamente.- Espera… ¿cómo que "nada más la del sobre"?¿Qué quieres decir?__

- Que la carta no es de Ruby Moon. No es de Akizuki Nakuru.__

- No puede ser. ¿Por qué alguien escribiría una carta y le diría a otra persona que escribiera la dirección en el sobre, en vez de hacerlo ella misma?__

- Tal vez porque esa persona es pésima para recordar los nombres de las calles…__

Esa sola afirmación fue suficiente para Touya. _"¡Kaho!¿Por qué escribes?¿Qué está pasando?"_

- Lee la carta- ordenó Yue, impasible. Touya ni siquiera se detuvo para considerar algunos insultos hacia el ángel; sacó la carta del sobre, la desdobló y leyó en voz alta:

"Lancashire, día X del mes…

"Estimado Yue: Trataré de ser lo más breve posible en esta carta, pero me temo que, por más que lo intente, no lo voy a lograr. Te preguntarás por qué yo, Mizuki Kaho, te escribo a ti, cuando podía mandarle esta misiva a Sakura- chan o a Touya.

"Estoy al corriente, por supuesto, de que Sakura está muy próxima a cumplir sus quince años, y eso, como sabrás, implica un riesgo para ella, ya que puede manejar la magia del Oeste. Tú sabes cuál es la costumbre de los magos del Occidente: una especie de prueba para ver si son dignos de llamarse a sí mismos magos, o si no sirven para esto. También sabes que esta prueba es fatal en la mayoría de los casos, ya sea para una parte o para la otra. No voy a marearte con eso.

"Eriol ya cumplió sus quince años, pero siendo la reencarnación de Clow en su mayor parte, no se enfrentó a nadie, pues el mismo Clow Reed lo hizo a su debido tiempo; entonces, no fue necesario.

"Sin embargo, Li Syaoran, por el momento heredero de la dinastía Li de magia oriental, es un descendiente directo de Clow Reed, e ignoro si ya ha cumplido o no los quince años; pero tememos (Eriol- tachi y yo) la posibilidad de que él sea el oponente de Sakura- chan, ya que esto traería consecuencias horribles, y el combate sería a muerte, ya sea la de uno de ellos o la de ambos…

"Si éste no es el caso, es urgente saber quién será el que pelee contra Sakura- chan, para que se ponga a entrenar cuanto antes, y que gane el combate. El panorama no es muy alentador que digamos, pero esto sucederá, sin importar quién esté o no de acuerdo. Yue, ¿podrías averiguar si Syaoran le ha mencionado a Sakura- chan algo a este respecto? Espero que ahora comprendas por qué te escribí esta carta a ti específicamente; tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar ahora. Estamos muy preocupados y deseamos ayudar a Sakura en todo lo posible. Por favor, contesta pronto.

"Atentamente,

Mizuki Kaho."

Touya se quedó atónito. Él no sabía absolutamente nada de eso, y se había enterado de golpe. Por supuesto, tampoco le gustó nada de lo que decía la carta. Su imouto, en resumidas cuentas, estaba en grave peligro, ¡y esta misiva le decía que no podría hacer nada para defenderla!

- Ese gaki…

- Touya, cálmate.

- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, DESPUÉS DE HABER LEÍDO ESTO?¡MI HERMANITA SE PUEDE MORIR!¡Y ese gaki… ese gaki… ESE MALDITO LA PUEDE MATAR!¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO, YUE?¿EH?¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ME ESTUVIERON OCULTANDO ESTO?¿DESDE CUÁNDO LO SABÍAN?¿CREEN QUE ESTOY PINTADO EN LA PARED?¿ME LO IBAN A DECIR LA VÍSPERA DEL PRIMERO DE ABRIL, O QUÉ?

- ¡URUSAI! Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Te enseñé la carta para que lo supieras de una vez- dijo Yue severamente.- Nosotros estamos igual que Mizuki y Hiiragizawa: no sabemos nada. No tenemos la menor idea de quién pueda ser el oponente de Sakura. De lo que sí estamos seguros es de que Li Syaoran ya cumplió los quince años, y según parece, no pasó nada… ¡urgh!¿Qué… ?- Touya estaba furioso y en su coraje y desesperación puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Yue, para ahorcarlo. La breve información de Yue, en vez de calmarlo, lo hacía enojar más y más.

- ¿Y?¡Eso no hace más que confirmar las cosas, Yue!¡El gaki, descendiente DIRECTO de Clow Reed, ya cumplió quince años y no pasó nada!¿Por qué?¡Porque está esperando al cumpleaños de Sakura para tener su ridícula batalla, y matar dos pájaros de un tiro!¡Será su pelea y la de mi hermana!¡Y LA VA A MATAR!¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?- Touya dejó de ahorcar aYue para agarrarlo de las solapas de su traje y sacudirlo con violencia. El ángel consideró lo que su agresor le había espetado un momento, para decir enseguida:

- ¡Pero piensa en lo que te voy a decir, Touya! La familia Li usa magia del Este, es decir, del Oriente; y aunque Li Syaoran sea descendiente de Clow- sama, es por el lado *o-rien-tal*, Touya. ¡Los magos del Este no hacen pruebas a los quince años, lo que quiere decir que Li Syaoran tampoco tiene por qué hacerlas! Sus ancestros no las han hecho tampoco; los que pelean son magos del OESTE contra magos del OESTE.

- Bueno, supongamos que tienes razón y que el gaki, como es mago del Este, no se va a pelear contra nadie para probar que es un hechicero. Si es así, ¿quién desciende del lado OCCIDENTAL de Clow Reed?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; Touya sintiendo que su cólera regresaba, y Yue volviendo a pensar su respuesta. No le venía nada a la mente, hasta que recordó una plática similar, pero entre él y Cerberus. Él había hecho la misma pregunta que Touya, y Cerberus se la había contestado, sin género de duda.

- No hay línea occidental de Clow Reed.

- … ¿No?

- No. Solamente existió la oriental. Lo más parecido a la línea occidental sería Hiiragizawa Eriol; pero él no es descendiente de Clow Reed, sino su reencarnación.

- ¿Y Kaho qué es?

La gran interrogante de todas. ¿Por qué Kaho sabía la historia de Eriol y de Clow Reed?¿Por qué sabía de la existencia de Yue, antes del Juicio, y por qué tenía una campana especial?

- Pregúntaselo a Eriol. Pero por su parte (la de Mizuki- san), no creo que haya problema. Si no, no nos habría escrito esta carta.

- Tienes razón.- concedió Kinomoto- kun, serenándose. Pero había una pregunta que tenía que hacerle a Yue, ahora que sabía todo. Era relativa a la carta. _"Kaho lo dijo claramente en lo que le escribió a Yue: 'Te preguntarás por qué yo, Mizuki Kaho, te escribo a ti, cuando podía mandarle esta misiva a Sakura- chan o a Touya.' Kaho le escribió a él; puedo entender por qué no le mandó la carta a Sakura… ¿pero y yo? Sobre todo, si Kaho le dijo (entre líneas) que yo no debía enterarme de nada, ¿por qué me lo dijo?"_

Touya se sentía ligeramente herido, y confundido al mismo tiempo. Más confundido que otra cosa. Tenía que preguntarle cuanto antes el por qué; la duda lo consumía, y por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba una explicación por sí mismo. Sabía que no la tenía, pero Yue podía contestarle y darle una explicación válida.

- Yue…- balbuceó el joven.-… ¿por qué crees que Kaho… no me haya… querido decir a mí?

- … ¿tal vez porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así?- Touya enmudeció unos momentos, y soltó a Yue.

- … supongo que tienes razón. Pero entonces… tú también sabías que… me iba a… poner así, ¿deshou?¿Por qué… me enseñaste la carta… y me lo dijiste todo?- Yue se miró el pecho. Su traje necesitaría una buena planchada.

- Para que lo sepas, claro… y para que nos ayudes.

El Juez permaneció impávido, mientras que Kinomoto- kun se quedaba mudo una vez más, y lo miraba con mal ocultado asombro. Como sabía que su moreno amigo le iba a pedir una respuesta más amplia, tuvo que proseguir.

- Se lo he dicho muchas veces a Cerberus, y es lo que pienso de este asunto: el oponente es extraño para todos nosotros, y debemos estar atentos a la gente de alrededor. No me refiero a los conocidos, sino a los desconocidos. A los ajenos. Puede ser un estudiante de intercambio en Seijou Gakuen, que se meta al salón de Sakura; un nuevo vecino en la colonia, el dueño de nuevos establecimientos en Tomoeda, alguien que entre a tu universidad, nuevos amigos… hay que vigilarlos si nos parecen sospechosos. Sakura- sama es muy fuerte, así que su enemigo debe ser igual. En cuyo caso no se podrá esconder tan fácilmente, por sus poderes mágicos.

- ¿?

- Cerberus y yo no podemos estar vigilantes todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser los Guardianes de Sakura- sama; sin embargo, tú eres su hermano, y puedes estar alerta de cualquier cosa rara. Yo creo que, a su tiempo, le vamos a pedir a Tomoyo- san que esté también al pendiente. En menor medida, claro; pero ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura- sama, y también es muy inteligente.

- Todo eso que dices puede ser verdad, pero… ¿y yo qué voy a hacer? Puedo vigilar a Sakura y preguntarle de todo lo que se me ocurra respecto a la escuela, pero no puedo acosarla todo el tiempo. Al final de cuentas, la misma Kaho dice que esa batalla se va a efectuar, quiera o no quiera. Lo único que vamos a hacer es lograr saber quién es el enemigo y, más o menos, preparar a Sakura para defenderse.

- Con eso es suficiente. Así podemos ganar, y a Sakura- sama no le pasará nada malo.

- Sí…- la resignación y el pesar del muchacho eran evidentes en su profunda voz.- Pero carezco de poderes, Yue. No podré saber cuándo mi hermanita va a estar en peligro, y quién sabe si la pueda proteger… me siento como un inútil… No tengo poderes mágicos…

Yue cerró los ojos, y no pudo agregar nada.

*****_Tsuzuku… _*****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***********************************************************************************************

**Omake baboso y omnipresente de la autora:**

Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje. -_-'.

Qué vergüenza… no he publicado nada de la convocatoria, ni siquiera lo mío. Me siento como una idiota ;_;. En cuanto pueda lo haré, pero ya quedé como tonta por andarme rascando el ombligo en vez de publicar, escribir, etcétera -_-. Este capítulo es como una especie de disculpa por mi extrema mentecatez, así que (oh novedad) no voy a pedir que me manden sus comentarios. Si quieren echarme malo para que me sienta más mal, se los paso T_T. (naoko_tachido@hotmail.com)

Descaradamente firma,

Naoko Tachido (dat's me -_-')__


	4. Incógnitas (parte 2)

El Botón de Cerezo

__

_Fanfiction de Card Captor Sakura escrito por Tachido Naoko._

__

_MÁS NOTAS: CCS es de CLAMP, Kondansha y… pues ya no me acuerdo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿ustedes han visto un fic de CCS en el que pongan a TODAS las compañías que han trabajado para elaborar Card Captor Sakura? Yo no ·_·… en fin. El caso es que yo no hice este anime, como ya saben. Nota aclaratoria: Ayumi- san sí me pertenece, pero como es nada más una sirvienta de relleno, me da igual si no me dan crédito por haberla inventado. Ni siquiera va a salir en otro capítulo -_-. Pero creo que me estoy saliendo de contexto. El chiste de estas nototas de autora es que manden sus comentarios a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com, para no variar ^_^. ¡Ja!_

__

***********************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 4: Incógnitas (parte 2)**

Yue sabía que su ama, de una forma u otra, se daría cuenta de que el Guardián de la Luna en persona estaba hablando con su oniichan Touya; el día en que Sakura superara los poderes de Clow Reed se estaba acercando, así que no tenía caso intentar esconder su aura. Sería en vano.

Y tenía razón, porque en el mismo instante en que Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga Sakura en señal de bienvenida, esta última no correspondió al gesto y se quedó muda e inmóvil, porque había percibido la presencia mágica del ángel junto con la de Touya, que por supuesto era más débil.

- ¿Sakura- chan?¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ah! Perdona, Tomoyo- chan. Es que…

- ¡SAKURA- CHAN!¡Al fin has llegado! Disculpa que no hayamos arreglado la casa como se debe, pero es que Tomoyo no me había dicho nada y yo tengo que irme a trabajar en un par de horas. 

- No hay problema, Daidouji- san- contestó Sakura con su jovialidad característica. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Sonomi, las dos muchachas entraron a la casa y se fueron directamente al cuarto de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie cerca, y cerró la puerta en silencio. A su vez, Sakura abrió la mochila, de la cual salió un Guardián del Sol medio aplastado y desconcertado. Habría sido cómico en otro momento, pero no ahora.

- Tomoyo- chan… sentí la presencia de Yue- san en mi casa, y estaba hablando con Touya- dijo Sakura sin preámbulos. Kero las miró a una y a otra.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- No lo sé… Yue- san nunca me ha guardado ningún secreto, o al menos eso creo. Pero lo que más me inquieta es que esté hablando con mi oniichan, si desde que él le pasó su energía, no se le ha vuelto a aparecer directamente.

- Sakurita tiene razón. Este angelito nos está ocultando algo…- Kero se agitó para que sus alitas se desplegaran, y voló hacia Tomoyo.

- Tal vez Yue- san no quiere decirte nada para no preocuparte, o quizás piensa que éste no es el mejor momento. Pero estoy segura de que te lo dirá más tarde; no creo que haya razón para alarmarnos todavía.

Kero y Sakura asintieron, algo reconfortados por las palabras de la joven de cabello largo. Y empezaron a platicar sobre vestidos, comida y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver directamente con magia de ninguna clase.

Aunque Kinomoto- chan seguía percibiendo el aura de Yue en su casa.

***********************************************************************************************

Esa mañana, en otro lugar de Tomoeda, el adolescente Yamazaki Takashi caminaba por la calle sin propósito fijo, pensando en Chiharu y los acontecimientos del cine; especialmente la conducta de su pareja (que milagrosamente no lo ahorcó por haberla llevado a ver una porquería de película) y el sabor del refresco. En honor a la verdad debemos aclarar que Yamazaki estaba pensando bastante más en el refresco que en su novia.

No es cosa habitual que una persona pida un refresco y le den algo que sabe a sangre, y que a otros que pidan la misma bebida en el mismo lugar les den cosas en buen estado y que tengan un sabor normal. Y por muy mala que estuviera, tampoco era normal que aún tuviera el desagradable gusto en el paladar, aumentándole a ratos, a pesar de haber ingerido alimentos muy condimentados para contrarrestarlo y haberse lavado los dientes minuciosamente por un espacio de media hora. Sin embargo, Yamazaki estaba convencido de que entre más pensara en ello más le molestaría el mal aliento y viceversa.

Para despejar su mente de estas reflexiones, el joven Takashi cerró los ojos (era una creencia de su familia) y detuvo su caminar. Al poco rato de haber hecho esto, en su propia oscuridad, Yamazaki tuvo una visión: un par de ojos verdes lo observaban sin interrupción.

- ¿Takashi?

Esos ojos le eran familiares.

- ¿Takashi?

Definitivamente era raro. ¿Cómo iba Yamazaki a ver otra cosa que no fuera el color negro, si tenía los párpados cubriéndole los ojos?

- ¿Takashi?

El joven se asustó, pero cuando quiso reaccionar parecía que alguien le impedía moverse con naturalidad.

- ¡YAMAZAKI!

Por fin, nuestro amigo logró recobrar el dominio sobre su ser y giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse cara a cara con la dueña de los ojos verdes que se habían entrometido en la negrura de su pensamiento segundos atrás. Ella estaba vestida con ropa extravagante y su cabello se agitaba cual víctima de una intensa ráfaga de aire; en sus manos sotenía un báculo de una estrella dorada con alas. Yamazaki sintió que ahora su boca estaba inundada de un líquido rojo de mal sabor… 

- ¡… CHIHARU!

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo!¡Tengo más de cinco minutos hablándote y no reaccionas!

- ¡AGH!¡Es que… no me di cuenta… porque estaba pensando… en otra cosa!

- … ¿Otra cosa?- preguntó Mihara- chan. Luego malinterpretó lo dicho- ¿QUÉ ES ESA "OTRA COSA"?

- ¡Es… nuestra cita de ayer!- Takashi tendría que recurrir a su "habilidad" para mentir, y esperaba que le funcionara bien esta vez- Es que… Chiharu- chan… estaba pensando que tú… tal vez… te habías molestado, y… y… ¡pues pensé que te habías enojado conmigo por lo del cine! Y por lo visto, sí es así…

- Ay, Takashi… ¡no te preocupes, no estoy enojada! Perdóname tú a mí, por haberte juzgado mal.

- Y bueno, yo… ¿Eh?¡Oi!¡Menos mal que me equivoqué! Porque cuando te molestas no hay quien te aguante…

- ¡TAKASHI!

***********************************************************************************************

Volviendo a la mansión Daidouji, Kero estaba devorando felizmente su tercer pedazo de pastel de chocolate. En estos momentos nada le importaba más en este mundo que satisfacer su estómago sin fondo. Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban sobre el vestido de la primera y de qué color y tipo de tela debía ser. No habían llegado aún a un acuerdo satisfactorio para las dos, claro; por eso mismo habían quedado de verse ayer, 30 de noviembre.

Kero eructó y las dos muchachas voltearon hacia el Guardián del Sol, recriminándolo y riendo al mismo tiempo. El aludido ni se inmutó; el pastel de chocolate lo hacía insensible a los reproches. Mientras la heredera Daidouji se reía y abría la puerta para solicitar más pastel, Kero volvió a eructar y Sakura se echó a reír con más fuerza.

- ¡Hic!

- Eso te servirá de lección, Kero. ¿Por qué te comiste mi pastel ayer?- reclamaba Kinomoto- chan. 

- ¡Hic!¡Hic!

- Kero, ¿te sientes bien? Ahora que traigan más pastel y té te voy a dar una taza para que se te calme el hipo…

- ¡Pas… HIC!¡Hic!

- Sakura, ¿esto ha pasado antes?

- No, pero Kero se está poniendo azul…

- ¡HIC!

- ¿Daidouji- sama? Traje el…

- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

- ¡Ja, ja! Cálmate, Ayumi- san; es solamente… errrr… es….

- ¡HIC, HIC, HIC HIC HIC!

- ¡Esss… Sakura- chan haciendo un acto de ventriloquismo! Tú sabes que ella es muy talentosa, y bueno…

- Sí, cómo no… ¡éjem! Quise decir que estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Tomoyo. Aquí les dejaré su pastel y su té. 

- Gracias, Ayumi- san.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta cargando la bandeja con la comida. Sakura tenía al "peluche" en las manos, que ya estaba volviendo a su color original.

- Tomoyo… ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Ayumi- san?

- ¿Decirle qué?

- Que soy ventrílocua ¬¬, por supuesto.

- Bueno, es que eres una gran imitadora, Sakura- chan. ¡El hipo de Kero te salió perfecto!¡Kawaii!

- Pero yo no dije nada…

- ¿Cómo que no?

- ¡HIC, HIC, HIC!

- ¡No lo puedo creer!¿Otra vez?

- Kero, sospecho que vas a necesitar más que una taza de té…

***********************************************************************************************

- ¿De qué es tu nuevo empleo, To-ya?

- De heladero.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a trabajar ahí?

- Hasta que me harte.

- Touya…- Yukito miró a su amigo con algo de remordimiento. Cuando había llegado a la casa Kinomoto, Touya estaba inusualmente feliz. Después de transformarse en Yue y contarle todo lo que al Juez le preocupaba, se volvió inusualmente hosco. Tenía que enterarse pronto, eso sí; pero al ver los gestos del moreno, Tsukishiro- kun se reprochó a sí mismo el haberle soltado la noticia en un día en el cual Touya estaba de tan buen humor- Ya cálmate. Todo va a salir bien; es cuestión de que tú y yo estemos atentos para proteger a tu hermana. Te aseguro que nada grave va a pasar.

- Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, YukiTO.

- Oi…- Yukito optó por la alternativa más sabia y segura: no insistir. Mejor se esmeró en pensar en todo lo que podría comerse, aprovechando que su mejor amigo estaría trabajando en una heladería. Y este pensamiento lo reconfortó hasta que llegaron al negocio en cuestión y Touya desapareció por una puerta para reportarse.

La heladería era muy amplia y había espacios con sillas y mesas que se veían bastante cómodas. Ni tardo ni perezoso, el conejo de nieve (que en pocos minutos haría honor a su apodo) ocupó un lugar de éstas y se quitó los lentes para limpiar los cristales. Unos metros más lejos, otro hombre llegó y encendió un televisor de buen tamaño, designado, por supuesto, al entretenimiento de los clientes. El canal que dicho sujeto escogió fue uno de noticias internacionales; no estaba en japonés, pero tenía subtítulos. Yukito terminó de desempañar los anteojos y se los colocó de nuevo, prestando atención a la pantalla.

_"Alpinismo en China… ¿será chino este canal?"_ decíase el joven de cabello gris. _"Algunas veces desearía saber chino, pero me da flojera estudiarlo. Son muchos kanjis y ya tengo suficiente con el japonés. ¿Pero qué… ?"_ En la pantalla del televisor se veían imágenes de un abismo profundo. A dicho precipicio estaban entrando veinte alpinistas que no se veían de más de treinta años; algunos miraban a la cámara saludando y otros simplemente la ignoraban. Los últimos, o mejor dicho, las últimas, parecían hermanas de la misma edad y su porte era noble. Para cuando Yukito se había dado cuenta, su nariz estaba a muy poca distancia del aparato. Sin leer los subtítulos en hiragana y katakana, el joven escrutaba las imágenes; sobre todo a las mujeres que descenderían después de todos los demás. Todas tenían el cabello del mismo color y su complexión física era muy similar… pero Yukito se rindió y se alejó de la pantalla, frustrado; regresó a sentarse a la silla que había abandonado y, una vez más, se lamentó por no saber chino y verse obligado a leer los subtítulos.

Justo entonces fue que, escritos en katakana, desfilaron los nombres de Li Fanren, Li Shiefa, Li Feimei y Li Fuutie.

*****_Tsuzuku… _*****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***********************************************************************************************

**Comentarios adicionales e inservibles del fic**

**Escrito por:**

**Naoko Tachido ¬_¬.**

¡Éjem! A decir verdad estoy escribiendo esto para justificar el tonto ataque de hipo de Kero -_-, lo cual seguramente los "sacó de onda" a varios de ustedes… pues verán, ese conjunto de parrafitos bobos se debe a que creí que habría que aligerar la historia un poco porque la estaba haciendo muy misteriosa (o eso creo yo), y ya que los siguientes capítulos estarán más raros todavía me permití hacer esa mensada, pero no me gustó como me quedó -_-. Hum… aparte de eso creo que ya no hay nada terriblemente importante que deba agregar, excepto… ¡AH, SÍ!¡Fans de Syaoran y Eriol, no desesperen, porque estos dos bishounen *_* tardarán muy poco en hacer su aparición en este fic!¡YEAH!

… y escriban a naoko_tachido@hotmail.com con galletas de animalitos por delante, para que me anime a escribir más rápido. ¡Ja mata ;)!

Naoko Tachido (obviamente :p)


End file.
